


excluded.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [50]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When they found out they were having twins, Anakin was excited.or:  once the rooms for the nurseries were cleared, Padmé and her mother took over, making Anakin feel excluded.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 5
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	excluded.

**Author's Note:**

> day 50, drabble 50.
> 
> Prompt 050 - wrong.
> 
> how are we halfway done already?

When they found out they were having twins, Anakin was excited. When they found they were having a boy and a girl, Anakin got more excited. He finished clearing out rooms to serve as the twins’ nurseries, then Padmé and her mother took over. There was furniture being delivered and paint colors chosen and Anakin felt excluded. He told Padmé that one day and she just shook her head. She wanted his help but thought he wasn’t interested, so Anakin was wrong. He told her that he’d like to help from there on out, and Padmé smiled and said good.


End file.
